demons zombies and vamps
by foxgodess07
Summary: ginny comes into her inheritance and goes through major change better sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ginny comes into her family inheritance and all hell breaks loose. Her family abandoned her, her friends (or at least a few) forsaken her. And to top it off she has more then one mate and ends up in a new home. A crossover with Anita Blake vampire hunter series (I don't know exactly where to intrude so I'll just wring it).

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Anita Blake, but some of the characters are mine.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

/telepathy/

'_I still can't believe that my own family forgotten my birthday. But then again they'd always forgot my birthday for the past 17yrs and now that voldemort is dead everyone in our world can start anew or at least some of us.'_ Ginny thought while she sat alone at the Burrow on the night before her birthday. Like she said before her family had never celebrated her birthday except for Charlie and he couldn't stay very long once he got older and then started to forgotten as well. So for past three years Ginny just did a simple count down on the eve of her birthday and was happy with that.

Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that it was 11:59:10. It'll be midnight in ten seconds and then she would pack her things and leave the burrow for good. _'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2'_ suddenly before she finish her count down, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and double over as it got worse _' what's this pain, my body feels like it being torn a part, goddess its unbearable. I don't want to die. Somebody, anybody please help me'_ Ginny thought as the darkness shallow her whole.

Well how was it and plz be honest. I want at least 5 reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you readers for your reviews I felt like continue it just because of you so here it.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talk"

/telepathy/

Dream

Ginny was walking in the woods trying to find her way out when some movement in a nearby bush grabbed her attention. She turned and saw a black fox with red on the tip of the ear and tail, with forest green eyes that held wisdom and knowledge that Ginny can only imagine.

'_What is a fox doing here, is she here to help me? Well it wouldn't hurt to ask.'_

She thought as she got closer to the beautiful creature. "Hello I'm Ginny what's gorgeous like you doing here in this place?" she said thinking the creature wouldn't replay. She then heard a voice and knew that it was the fox.

/ Hello Ginny. I'm here to merge with you. / She said quickly then the fox jump at gin.

Instead of falling backwards, Ginny felt the fox merge with her body making them one.

Ginny woke up to the smell of sausages being cook. Gin thinking it her parents, back from whatever it is they were doing, she got up then went into the kitchen to greet her parents but someone beat her to it.

"Morning sleepy head sorry we couldn't be here for the count down; it's not easy to sneak out when the house elves are fawning allover you."

"Oh Draco only you would have a problem with house elves."

"Oh yeah Col and what is your excuse."

"If I'm not mistaken wasn't he staying with you Nev?"

"Bas, you're the only one that would point something out that everyone missed." Gin said while laughing her ass off at the sight of her boys.

All right tell what you think. And can you guess who the boys are and what their relationship to Ginny is. Till next time. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

FG: hey everyone. Now I know it been awhile since I updated, but I was hoping that I would get more reviews then five since I added ch2 but that okay I'll continue with the viewers I got.

Jean-Claude: that's right Mon ami don't worry about the ones you lack but the ones you have. Beside you haven't even figure out where ma petite and us come into this story so that's what you should worked on.

FG07: that's ok Jean-Claude I'd already got it. You guys come in at obsidian butterfly. So should start now?

Everyone: **YES**

FG07: okay let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Anita Blake. (It's so sad through)

Chapter3: Gin's B-day part.

Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Collin were standing in her kitchen trying to cook breakfast and failing at by the look at the mess. You may wonder why a Malfoy and a Zabini would be in the same room with a Longbottom and a Creevey? Well they became friend back in their 2nd and 3rd year, through out their school they kept it a secret, ever since they been very close but Ginny to them.

Nev and Col loved her like a sister, but Draco and Blaise were in love with her. Through they admit to each other how they felt about not only Ginny but each other as well. They just never got the guts to tell her yet, but what they didn't know was that she was in love them both.

"Where are Luc and Sev? I thought they be here by now." Ginny asked thinking something had happen to her surrogate fathers. They got know her in her third year when she ran to the dungeons, bruise and hurt, after one of Ron's little 'talks' and walked in on one of Luc and Sev's make out session. Ever since they'd helped her deal with the abuse and neglect that her so called "family" be store upon her.

"Luc and Sev are enjoying what left of their honeymoon. They'll be here soon. Oh yeah gin guess what?"

"What?"

"Dad pregnant"

"What? How is that possible? He's a guy."

"Oh Ginny you can be so naive at times, it's cute. Did you forget I'm veela?" said smooth feminine voice.

Ginny turned around and saw Lucius and Severus standing in the kitchen door way, but looked completely different from the last time she saw them.

Severus was wearing a simple grey button up shirt and black jeans and dress shoes.

His hair was cut short and spiked; his nose was magically fixed so it was average size but still a hooked shape.

Luc on the other handed looked completely different. Luc facial feature looked very feminine but still looked like a guy, but what gin's attention was the slightly large stomach. He looked to be at least 3 months pregnant.

"Luc this is great. Congratulation you two." Gin said as she hugged them both.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Colin, stilled cooking the eggs.

"Well, we eat, I pack, and we leave for good. Simple as that." Ginny said eager to leave this hell hole. Ginny notice everyone was starring her and quickly got annoyed.

"Alright out with it. Why the bloody hells are you gawking at me like that?" she growled.

There was silence for quite awhile till Luc said "Ginny dear, didn't you look in the mirror?"

Ginny shook her head and transfigured a teapot to a full length mirror and took look.

What she saw shocked her to no end. Her hair had grown down to her ankle and was pitch black except for the end which was blood red. At the top of her head was what looked to be fox ears. She raised her hand to where her use to be, but only found skin. That's when she notices her hands that resembled claws more than anything. Next she looked at her face; her eyes that were once brown are now forest green. On her cheeks were green slash, on her forehead a green leaf with sword.

She then looked at the rest of her bodied; her breast was fuller; her body got curves in all the right places; her legs were long and slander and she grew to 5'8.

"What am I?" Ginny asked before she passed out.

Alright I want 6 reviews before I continue. Tell me how it is and if any of you have heard of the Anita Blake, vampire hunter novels.


	4. Chapter 4

**FG: hi guys. I know it's been awhile but I'm glad that some of you are going to stay with me.**

**Jean-Claude: Mon ami as long as you're willing to continue there is no problem.**

**Gin: yeah just go on with the story.**

**FG: alright boys take it away **

**All the boy: read and review PLZ.**

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Talking"**

**/telepathy/**

**Ch 4**

**Boys Pov**

**The boys watch Gin as she looked at herself in the mirror. They were very excited to see that she came into her family heritage. They've always thought gin was beautiful before, but now she was just drop dead gorges, but when she passed out, blasie and Draco caught her before she hit the ground and set her on the crouch. **_**'Gin is soo gorges. Man training is going to be hell.' **_**Draco thought. **_**'I can't wait to tell her how I feel about her and Draco. I hope she accepts both of us.' **_**blasie thought. **

"**Well we better clean up and finish breakfast while beauty is sleeping." said Neville **

**Luc and Sev looked into the kitchen. "MY GOD! What the hell happen in here?!" Severse exclaimed **

"**Well -" **

"**Drake and blasie made the mess don't blame us." Collin said interrupting Nev "What? It's not my fault that you guys can't cook without making a mess." he said when he saw the look on Blas and Dra faces.**

"**This wouldn't have happen if you two came over at the time that we'd agreed upon." Draco said as he pulled out his wand and started to clean the kitchen. **

**The boys started to argue while cleaning up, Lucius and Severus looked at each other and shook their head. Leaving the boys to their cleaning. **_**'These boys are hopeless without ginny, I pray that her family let her leave.'**_** they both thought as they left.**

**DREAM**

**Ginny was standing in a meadow with forest and mountain surrounding it, it was sunny and not a cloud in the sky. She could see flowers of all kind, all colors and ten feet away was a small stream with little fishes. Gin could tell that she is in the middle of a forest. **_**'Where am I?' **_**gin thought as she sat down by the stream **

_**/you are in a meadow duh. / **_A voice, the same voice she heard before spoke in her head. Ginny jumped and looked around to find the black and red fox from her last dream, gin open her mouth to speak but realize that she lost her voice.

_**/you can talk to me telepathically, so you don't have to look like a crazy weirdo when you talk out loud. / **__'oh great a fox with an attitude of a slytherine.' _

_/ So who are you? / _

_**/ You / **_she replied

_/huh? /_

_**/sigh* I'm you stupid! /**_

_/I get that, but last time I checked I wasn't a fox/_

_**/well duh. you're a demon genius which makes me-**_

_/my inner beast./_

_**/bingo!/ **_

_/ok so I'm a demon, cool. That'll make everything easier when comes to leaving/_ said Ginny with a grin on her face.

_**/well you can't tell the weasleys. / **_

_/why not? If they know they'll kick me out in a heart beat. / _The weaslys hated many magical creatures that included demons. Now I'm not talking about the demons from hell, u know the ones that possess humans, no I'm talking about the terran demons or earth demons to some.

Now terran demon where around since the time of men, many believed that it earlier than that but don't know for sure. They have both a humanoid form as well as a beast form at will, and they were the true immortal. The wizarding world has been aware of their existence for centuries and always been on good terms that is until a dark wizard took over the ministry (sp?) and ran a campaign against the earth demons. The tarrans were made to look like their distance , but evil, cousins the daemons in hell. So when there was laws made to outlaw the terrans there was little protest from the wizards.

Once a upon a time it was consider a great honor to be married or "mated" to a terran, considering that the mate or mates would be given the life span of the terran. Any offsprings would come out to be full blooded terran; something that even the oldest terran can't explain.

Terrans were greatly known and feared for their perfect control over the elements and ancient magic that was lost to the wizarding world for good now due laws that removed the demons from the wizarding world. Though the old pure bloods families ,that didn't buy the lies, still speaks highly of the powerful race.

_**/hello? Earth to Ginny come in gin!/ **_the fox yelled in her head breaking gin of her thoughts.

_/huh? Sorry I was thinking about the old legend of the terran demons./_

_**/good I don't have to explain much to you then. As I was saying earlier; the weasleys can't find out about this 'cause then they'll have a reason to try to keep you here. They may even try and make you marry potter./**_

_/augh! That would be horrid. So are you gonna teach me how to conceal my looks?/ _gin asked now worried.

_**/yup! Don't worry we'll be free of those bastards soon./**_

_/how long have you been apart of me? /_

_**/since we were born like I said before I'm your beast. I will go into a primal state when we go into heat and search for our mates. So lets-**_

_/hold on! What did you mean by 'mates'? you mean more then one?/_

_**/yes. It's normal to have more then one mate, all of our mates will be male./**_

_/ok./_

_**/now let me teach you the glamour spell to hide your looks./**_

three hours later. . . Not really

_**/ok, you got the spell down. Now wake up and pack your stuff. The Weasleys will be here soon,/ **_said the fox now named vix, as Ginny faded from her dream.

Dream ends

A/N. yes! I finished chap 4! (does a happy dance) listen I'm really sorry for how long it took me to update. I'll try to update more often. Listen I don't really like my title so if some you viewers come four or five titles I put a poll and I'll you guys vote for the new title. If I find anything bad or inappropriate I will just ignore it. Please review.


End file.
